A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Discontinue. Jeongmal Mianhae #Bow
1. Chapter prolog

"A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung

Cast: Bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter

Rate: T

Summary: Hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu dipenuhi dengan Kesalahan. Kesalahan karena terlahir didunia ini. Kesalahan karena tidak diinginkan kedua orang tuanya. Kesalahan menjadi simpanan seorang wanita bersuami. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah bertemu dengan seorang Kim Yesung. Kyuhyun tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya pada Kim Yesung, Baginya Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tabu.

Warning: YAOI –tentu saja- Unoficial pairing –pasti-

.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

"Aku ada karena sebuah kesalahan? Lucu sekali takdirku?"

.

"Kau, dasar tidak tau diuntung. Aku mengijikanmu tinggal disini bukan berarti kau dengan seenaknya saja menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan istriku?"

.

"Chagiya, jangan pergi. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, asal kau tetap disampingku meskipun tidak dirumah ini."

.

"Aku bukan sebuah kesalahan yang harus dibuang seperti sampah."

.

"Kau bodoh, diusiamu sekarang tak pernah merasakan yang namanya wine?"

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti berbohong dihadapanku"

.

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin."

.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai disini, mari kita lanjutkan sampai akhir."

.

"Waktu itu hanya sebuah kesalahan yang tidak disengaja."

.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

.

"Aku membencimu!"

.

"Mianhae, tapi aku…"

.

"Lahir karena kesalahan dan menyesal karena sebuah kesalahan, lalu dimana letak kebenarannya?"

.

"Cinta? Coba jelaskan padaku apa artinya? Apakah dia seperti ramen yang disajikan dengan cepat, dimakan dengan cepat, dan dibuang dengan cepat?

.

"Maksudmu?"

.

"Jangan menyakiti orang baik, atau kau akan menyesal!"

.

TBC

.

Ini Cuma cuplikan-cuplikan dialog FF "A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun"

Boleh minta saran orang ketiga buat KyuSung gak? Satu namja dan satu yeoja.

Review

Love Sign for KyuSung Shipper

Annyeong~~~


	2. Chapter 1

"A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung

Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Park Seohyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hanggeng, Tan Kangin, Choi Yoona, Park Suho, Kim Leeteuk

Rate: T

Summary: Hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu dipenuhi dengan Kesalahan. Kesalahan karena terlahir didunia ini. Kesalahan karena tidak diinginkan kedua orang tuanya. Kesalahan menjadi simpanan seorang wanita bersuami. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah bertemu dengan seorang Kim Yesung. Kyuhyun tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya pada Kim Yesung, Baginya Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tabu. YAOI. Unofficial Pair

Warning: Annyeong~~ Sepertinya main castnya bakalan sedikit maksa, karena disini Choi Siwon bakalan jadi orang yang lebih tua –Appa- dan nae lebih memilih KyuSung dan KiSung. Dan mianhae jika nae memasukkan member GB kedalam cerita ini, sebagai pendukung cerita.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Chapter 1

.

1995

Musim gugur, musim yang selalu menjadi menarik bagi sebagian besar warga korea. Tapi bagi namja kecil berusia tujuh tahun ini, dia akan terus mengingat musim ini seumur hidupnya ketika dimana ia benar-benar ditolak. Kyuhyun kecil berjalan tertatih karena mengikuti langkah besar sang eomma, tanpa memikirkan betapa mungilnya kaki sang anak sehingga langkah cepatnya membuat Kyuhyun harus ekstra cepat mengikuti langkahnya.

"Eomma, ki..ta mau ke..kemana?" Kyuhyun kecil berusaha mengucapkan kalimat ketika ia juga sedang berkonsetrasi mengikuti langkah sang eomma.

Bruk~

"Au~" Kyuhyun mengusap hidungnya yang terasa sedikit sakit ketika tiba-tiba sang eomma berhenti, membuatnya menabrak cukup keras.

Kyuhyun menatap kearah depan, dilihatlah sebuah rumah yang sangat besar menjulang didepannya. Alisnya berkerut bingung, rumah siapa ini? Batinnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Ucap Eommanya dingin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menatap eommanya namun sang eomma tetap memandang kearah depan tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Seperti biasanya.

"Ne eomma?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sesak, Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk menafsirkan apa yang ia rasakan. Eommanya entah kenapa membencinya begitu dalam. Apa karena dia malu melahirkannya? Eomma Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja istimewa yang bagaimana ceritanya –Kyuhyun pun tak mengerti- dapat melahirkannya kedunia ini. Bukankah Kyuhyun tak pernah meminta Tuhan untuk dilahirkan? Oh Tuhan, namja kecil itu sudah mampu berfikir sejauh itu diusia belianya.

'Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan lagi?' Batin namja kecil yang masih berusia tujuh tahun ini.

"Kau –menatap Kyuhyun dalam- masuklah kedalam, dan mintalah tinggal disana. Eomma akan kembali satu minggu kemudian." Sang eomma memberikan tatapan tajam yang penuh makna dan itu seperti perintah tanpa bisa ditolak.

"lalu eomma mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunduk, tatapan itu membuatnya takut.

"Hanya dengarkan apa kata eomma dan jangan bertanya. Arra? Eomma akan kembali satu minggu lagi." Dilepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sempat bergelayutan dilengannya dan membalik tubuhnya berniat pergi.

"Eomma, jangan pergi! Aku-"

"Berhenti! Sudah ku katakan, jangan membantah atau eomma akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu?" Ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun mematung dan Kim Heechul –eomma Kyuhyun- benar-benar meninggalkan anaknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyaksikan punggung sang eomma yang semakin jauh. Tepat saat itulah sebuah mobil masuk kedalam gerbang rumah besar dibelakang Kyuhyun.

.

"Eomma~ Sepertinya anak didepan gerbang tadi menangis?"

"Benarkah?" Mrs. Choi –Choi Yoona- yang berada disamping anaknya menoleh ke belakang, dia tidak melihat siapapun di depan gerbang.

"Siapa maksudmu Yunho chagi? Tidak ada siapapun disana?" Yoona mengerutkan alisnya menatap sang anak yang masih berusia sembilan tahun itu kemudian mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Tadi ada eomma, dia-"

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." Intrupsi sang Mr. Choi – Choi Siwon- membuat Mrs. Choi dan Yunho menghentikan percakapan mereka. Keluarga Choi selalu datang ke Panti asuhan ini setiap satu bulan sekali untuk memberikan sumbangan. Karena Choi Family adalah donatur tetap panti asuhan ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun kecil memilih berdiri di bawah pohon besar didekat gerbang panti asuhan itu, dia berdiri dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya –tanpa isakan ataupun ratapan-

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan mungil yang memegang sebuah sapu tangan kecil berwarna merah marun, Kyuhyun dengan refleks menatap kearah samping –pemilik tangan itu-

"Kau menangis? Hapuslah airmatamu dengan ini?" Dilihatnya sosok yeoja manis dengan gaya rambut cepak –seperti namja- tersenyum kearahnya. Kyuhyun hanya menghapus airmatanya kasar dan menatap sang yeoja dengan pandangan bingung.

Karena tak dihiraukan sang yeoja –menurut Kyuhyun- mempout bibirnya imut kemudian memilih meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan memaksanya memegang sapu tangan itu.

"Kata Appa, namja tak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi." Lagi-lagi sang yeoja kecil itu tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan hal itu membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sungie chagi~ Ayo, kita harus cepat." Seorang namja sedikit tambun mengintrupsi obrolan Kyuhyun dengan sang yeoja membuat mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh kearah suara.

"Ne hyung~ Aku akan segera kesana."

'Hyung?' Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Baiklah~ Aku berikan sapu tangan itu untukmu dan semoga kelak kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jangan menangis ketika kau ditempat umum itu merusak image namjamu. Dan aku beri satu rahasia –orang didepan Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan badannya seperti hendak berbisik-,meskipun aku namja tapi aku juga sering menangis ketika dikamar sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan appa. Hehehehe. Annyeong~" Dan berlarilah ia kearah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Jadi dia namja?" Kyuhyun menatap punggung namja itu sampai menghilang, kemudian berali menatap sapu tangan merah marun itu dan menyadari jika disudutnya ada inisial "Y" yang bertengger diatas gambar kura-kura.

"Gomawo~" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus airmatanya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Aku akan terus mengingatnya, pesanmu dan wajah manismu. Sungie?" Lalu Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum ambigu, mengingat sang eomma lagi.

.

"Kau dari mana saja si?"

"Mianhae Kangin hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang namja. Kasihan dia sedang menangis, dan maafkan aku telah memberikannya sapu tanganku yang merupakan hadiah darimu."

"Kau –Kangin mengacak rambut sang adik- aku maafkan karena sapu tangan itu ada dua, dan jaga baik-baik sapu tangan satunya ne. Itu pemberian dariku dan tidak ada duanya."

"Ne~ -Yesung tersenyum lalu kemudian mempout bibirnya- Kau benar-benar tak ikut ke Cina? Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

Kangin tersenyum~ Adiknya Tan Yesung itu sangat manja padanya dan suka merajuk bagaimana mungkin dia tega berpisah dengannya? Tapi dia harus tetap disini, tak bisa meninggalkan temannya sendirian. Setidaknya Sungie adiknya masih ada Appa dan terlebih dia sekarang sudah punya eomma baru. Dipeluknya Yesung erat, dia akan merindukan adik tercintanya.

"Maafkan hyung ne~ nanti kalau sungie kangen, hyung akan terbang ke China!"

"Jinja?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut sang adik.

"Jinja!"

"Kanginie~ Sungie-ah, kajja. Kita akan terlambat chagi." Mereka menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum menatap sang eomma baru yang begitu cantik meskipun ia namja, sikapnya yang ramah dan baik membuat Kangin dan Yesung sangat menyayanginya. Memang baru seminggu ia menjadi eomma mereka tapi mereka sangat bahagia dan berharap akan terus seperti ini.

"Ne eomma~ -Yesung berlari kearah sang eomma cantiknya dan memeluknya erat- apa Kangin hyung akan ikut mengatar kita?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang anak.

"Tentu saja chagi~ Kajja!"

"Yeah~ Kim Heechul eomma yang terbaik"

.

.

dua bulan kemudian 1995

Kyuhyun kecil menunggu~ menunggu sang eomma yang berjanji akan datang padanya satu minggu kemudian tapi hingga dua bulan berlalu pun ia tak kunjung mendapati sang eomma menjemputnya~ Dan sebentar lagi tahun akan berganti.

Menatap langit malam sekarang menjadi favoritnya, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya.

"Kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun langsung menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh ke asal suara, dilihatnya Choi Yunho.

"Apa maumu kemari?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan dingin tanpa perasaan.

"Aku kemari karena appa ada sedikit urusan dengan panti ini, apa aku tidak boleh ikut?" Yunho tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatnya muak. Melihat kebahagian namja didepannya ini setiap datang ke panti dengan kedua orang tuanya yang akur membuat Kyuhyun iri dan itu membuatnya ingin marah. Terlebih namja ini begitu perduli padanya seperti seorang kakak saja.

"Terserah padamu!" Kyuhyun memilih masuk kedalam namun ditahannya tangan itu oleh Yunho.

"Apakah kau tidak mau berteman denganku?"

"Lepaskan! Aku terlahir didunia ini sendirian jadi aku tidak butuh teman!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas, dan saat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah dilihatnya ibu panti dan ayah Yunho didepan pintu. Dengan tanpa perduli Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah dan mengabaikan panggilan ibu panti.

"Tidak sopan sekali pada yang lebih tua!" Yunho bergumam lirih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan anak itu Yunho-ah, dia masih belum menerima jika ibunya telah meninggalkannya."

"Aku tau~ Aku ingin membuatnya menerima kenyataan, tapi sulit sekali. Huft~" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti bisa chagi~ Fighting! Dan kau benar-benar namja yang baik –Siwon mengusap kepala anaknya sayang- Kami permisi nyonya Jung, annyeong." Ucap Siwon sedikit membungkuk kemudian ia memilih untuk pulang.

~Mistake~

.

2001

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semua PR ku baru kau boleh makan."

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap namja didepannya itu, tidak! Bukan Kyuhyun menjadi namja lemah yang selalu menuruti apa kata namja sial itu, tapi dia disini karena diadopsi oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kyuhyun tidak lagi mempunyai senyum cerah, dulu dia bertahan karena sang eomma. Satu minggu dia menunggu sang eomma kembali tapi dia tidak pernah datang. Bahkan sampai satu tahun berlalu dan Kyuhyun kecil diadopsi oleh orang kaya salah satu donator tetap panti asuhan itu. Dia benar-benar melihat potensi Kyuhyun yang menjanjikan. Kyuhyun yang cerdas bahkan diusianya yang menginjak tiga belas tahun dia berada di tingkat tiga junior high school. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa dia anak yang jenius? Mungkin jika dia tidak terlambat sekolah saat ini Kyuhyun bisa berada di tingkat satu senior high school.

Kyuhyun sadar diri jika dia hanya anak pungut dirumah ini, dia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang dirumah ini begitu membencinya? Lalu kenapa ia diadopsi jika begini?

.

"Yunho-ah, kau main kemari ada apa?" Park Suho baru saja menuruni anak tangga dilihatnya Yunho duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Yeah~ Aku-"

"Arrata~ kau akan berkencan dengan Seohyun kan?" Suho memotong perkataan temannya itu.

"Kau yang terbaik kawan." Yunho merangkul pundak Suho kemudian melepaskannya.

"Kau harus menjaga adikku yang menyebalkan itu baik-baik ne. Jangan membuatnya terluka!"

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Jadi aku akan menjaga kepercayaan itu."

"Kau selalu bisa diandalkan!"

.

"Kyunie~ Kau sudah makan?" Seo menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asik mengerjakan tugas Suho. Seo sepantaran dengan Kyuhyun dan dia adik Suho. Karena Kyuhyun loncat kelas jadi Seo masih kelas satu junior High School.

"Sebentar lagi~" Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah pada Seo. Kyuhyun meralat kata-katanya tadi, dirumah ini setidaknya ada satu orang yang masih perduli padanya.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu Kyunie~ Atau k-"

"Seo-ah cepat sedikit, Yunho sudah menunggumu." Teriakan Suho dari ruang tamu membuat Seo menghentikan ucapannya.

"Suho hyung sudah memanggilmu, jangan membuatnya marah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah~ Jangan lupa makan. Annyeong~" Seohyun seperti biasa selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa berarti ada didunia ini. Senyumannya mengingatkannya pada namja manis yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan merah marun yang selalu ia bawah kemana-mana itu.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku menuruti kata-katamu untuk menjadi namja yang kuat." Kyuhyun menyium sapu tangan itu, entah bagaimana sapu tangan itu selalu memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Selalu!

.

China ditahun yang sama 2001

"Eomma~" Yesung memeluk erat sang eomma yang sedang melamun, entah memikirkan apa?

"Ne chagi, wae?" Sang eomma mengelus rambut kelam Yesung.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Aku perhatikan kau selalu bersedih dan menyendiri akhir-akhir ini eomma?" Pertanyaan yang sama dari sang anak yang tak pernah dijawab oleh sang eomma. Hanya tersenyum dan terus mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Yesungie, bolehkah aku bertanya chagi?"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Heechul berbinar.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mendengar pertanyaanmu?"

"Apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang? Dan pernahkah kau merasa menyesal?" Heechul bertanya dan hanya di balas dengan tatapan ambigu oleh Yesung.

"Ah~ abaikan pertanyaan itu. Em-"

"Apa kau merindukan seseorang? Apa kau tak bahagia disini eomma? Apa kau menyesal menjadi eommaku dan kangin hyung?"

"Aniyo chagi~ bukan begitu –Heechul memeluk erat Yesung- eomma bersyukur memilikimu dan keluarga baru ini tanpa Tan Hangeng babbo itu menanyakan atau mempermasalahkan masa laluku dan aku takut membuat kalian semua menyesal nanti." Heechul meneteskan airmatanya, entah bagaimana pernyataan Yesung begitu melukai hatinya. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Heechul.

"Kami menerimamu apa adanya eomma~ jadi jangan bicara tentang penyesalan. Arraci?" Yesung mengusap airmata eommanya. Yang ditanya hanya menganggu dan kemudian memeluk Yesung lagi.

"Mianhae~ mianhae chagi."

'Mianhae Kyunnie~' batin Heechul. Sungguh, dia tak membenci Kyuhyun sama sekali tapi entah kenapa melihat Kyuhyun membuatnya mengingat saat-saat menyakitkan dulu, ketika ia diperkosa dan dibuang begitu saja hanya karena statusnya. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan bahagia jika tanpa ada dia disisinya, tanpa ada siksaan batin untuk sang anak tercinta.

.

~Mistake~

.

Seoul 2002

Plak~~

Tamparan itu begitu keras mendarat di wajah pucatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Mrs. Park tanpa perasaan menampar Kyuhyun begitu kerasnya hingga membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya pada Suho dan membuat namja itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Oh~ chagiya" Mrs. Park mengangkat anaknya untuk duduk disofa, lihatlah keadaan Suho yang babak belur dengan darah segar mengalir pada pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung menyaksikan belaian pada Suho, tatapan datar yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada keluarga itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah~" Suara Mr. Park menggema diruang tamu, sepertinya Mr. Park sengaja pulang untuk melihat keadaan anaknya sekalian untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun bulan-bulanan baginya.

Plak~ Satu tamparan lagi untuk Kyuhyun hadiah dari Mr. Park

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau seharusnya bisa menjadi tameng untuk anakku. Apa kau tidak tau kedudukanmu disini? Kau diadopsi untuk menjadi pelindung anakku, menjadi tamengnya. Sudah kukatakan itu berkali-kali, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala."

Bruk~ Didorong kuat tubuh Kyuhyun oleh Mr. Park –appa Suho-

"Geumanhae appa." Seohyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, tadi dia menyaksikan sendiri jika Suho yang memulai pertengkaran dengan gang preman di dekat sekolahnya. Kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun yang jadi sasaran?

"Appa, Kyuhyun tidak bersalah disini, semua terjadi karena Su-" Seo ditarik oleh sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudah cukup membelanya Seo-ah, masuk kekamarmu."

"Tapi eomma-"

"Tidak ada tapi. Cepat masuk!" Seo menunduk dalam, dengan terpaksa ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar orang-orang didepannya, dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Untuk menangis pun ia tak mampu lagi, hatinya menjadi beku. Beginilah nasib sebatang kara bukan? Ia memilih diam, apapun yang ia ucapkan hanya akan membuat mereka semua semakin merendahkannya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun memiliki tekat, yah tekatnya sudah bulat untuk kabur dari rumah terkutuk itu.

Tuhan? Apa Tuhan itu ada? Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya memang sakit tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya, memegang sudut bibir sebelah kirinya yang berdarah dengan jempol tangannya. Mungkin pipinya merah karena bekas tamparan yang masih membekas, tak apa. Sudah biasa bukan?

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kamarnya tanpa perduli lagi cacian dan makian dari mereka.

.

Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding yang berada didalam kamarnya, ini sudah pukul sebelas lima sembilan malam. Dan Kyuhyun yakin jika semua penghuni rumah ini sudah tidur, keputusannya untuk kabur dari rumah ini sudah bulat. Sejak awal dia telah sebatang kara bukan? Jadi buat apa memikirkan yang terjadi kedepannya, pada akhirnya dia juga akan sendiri.

'yang terpenting adalah keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini, lagi pula aku sudah besar dan sudah menjadi anak SMA' yakin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. Dia bersyukur jika kamarnya terletak dilantai dasar jadi dia tidak perlu repot untuk memanjat. Berjalan waspada menuju pintu keluar, bukan Kyuhyun si jenius namanya jika dia tidak memperhitungkan apa saja kemungkinan yang terjadi sebelum ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, kenapa semuanya seolah mudah baginya. Petugas keamanan yang berjaga tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja? Apa mungkin tuhan membantunya?

'yang benar saja?' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah mengingat Tuhan?

Dan pada akhirnya dia dapat keluar dari rumah itu. Dipandangnya sejenak rumah yang sudah dihuninya selama enam tahun. Dan hanya Seohyun yang selalu ada disisinya, membuatnya mampu bertahan. Seohyun? Kyuhyun akan merindukan gadis itu kelak.

'Huft, aku harus menyusun ulang takdirku kedepannya.' Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan saat ia berbalik hendak melangkah ada sebuah tangan yang membungkam mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun yang tak siap hanya mampu membulatkan matanya kaget!

TBC

Ini Pendek? Aku harap tidak #SenyumalaYesung. Emmmm~~~ Awalnya pengen jadiin ini ceritanya flashback gt. Tapi pada akhirnya jadi alur maju, menceritakan dari tahun ke tahun. Jadi untuk 2 atau 3 chapter kedepan bakalan menceritakan tahun-tahun sebelum 2014 ne.

Ottokhe? Apa ceritanya begitu membosankan? Atau tidak sesuai keinginan kalian? Ahhhh~~~~~ mianhae. Maklum aja ne, masih berasa kaku setelah beberapa saat berhenti nulis.

Dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter trailer (?) juga di notification kemarin, setidaknya ada yang masih inget saya ^^

Sekarang review lagi ne #Kedipkedip

Annyeong~

Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung


	3. Chapter 2

"A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung

Other Cast: Kim Kibum, Park Seohyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hanggeng, Tan Kangin, Choi Yoona, Park Suho, Kim Leeteuk

Rate: T

Summary: Hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu dipenuhi dengan Kesalahan. Kesalahan karena terlahir didunia ini. Kesalahan karena tidak diinginkan kedua orang tuanya. Kesalahan menjadi simpanan seorang wanita bersuami. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah bertemu dengan seorang Kim Yesung. Kyuhyun tak bisa mengartikan perasaannya pada Kim Yesung, Baginya Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tabu. YAOI. Unofficial Pair

Warning: Annyeong~~ Sepertinya main castnya bakalan sedikit maksa, karena disini Choi Siwon bakalan jadi orang yang lebih tua –Appa- dan nae lebih memilih KyuSung dan KiSung. Dan mianhae jika nae memasukkan member GB kedalam cerita ini, sebagai pendukung cerita.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Chapter 2

.

Seoul 2002

'yang benar saja?' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah mengingat Tuhan?

Dan pada akhirnya dia dapat keluar dari rumah itu. Dipandangnya sejenak rumah yang sudah dihuninya selama enam tahun. Dan hanya Seohyun yang selalu ada disisinya, membuatnya mampu bertahan. Seohyun? Kyuhyun akan merindukan gadis itu kelak.

'Huft, aku harus menyusun ulang takdirku kedepannya.' Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan saat ia berbalik hendak melangkah ada sebuah tangan yang membungkam mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun yang tak siap hanya mampu membulatkan matanya kaget!

Kyuhyun bergerak resah di dalam bungkaman orang tersebut, "Berhentilah bergerak Kyu, aku hanya tak ingin kau berteriak dan membuat orang didalam rumah itu terbangun." Bisik orang tersebut dan Kyuhyun seperti mengenalnya, alisnya berkerut dan berusaha melepaskan bungkaman itu untuk melihat orangnya.

Terlepas

"Yunho-ssi? Apa yang-"

"Aku menunggu saat ini, saat kau menjadi saudaraku!" Yunho tersenyum ramah, membuat Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kyuhyun, Yunho menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

.

"Jadi, selama ini keluarga Park tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Siwon duduk bersila diruang tamu rumahnya, ini sudah tengah malam namun dengan terpaksa ia bangun karena permintaan anak tunggalnya. Istrinya –Yoona- juga tampak masih mengantuk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk tak berani menatap kearah Siwon.

"Bicaralah yang sesungguhnya Kyu? Seohyun telah mengatakan semuanya."

'Seohyun?' Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yunho,

"Jadi semua karena Seohyun?" Kyuhyun memastikan kesimpulannya dan Yunho mengangguk.

Dan sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun menjadi bagian keluarga Choi. Hanya Yoona yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun disana. Entah mengapa, Yoona merasa dirinya dan anaknya terancam –tanpa alasan yang jelas-

.

Seoul 2008

"Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun menoleh ketika ada suara yang mengintrupsinya, dia sedang duduk dikantin kampusnya. Sekarang ia sedang menikmati makan siangnya, dia sangat lapar. Tinggal selangkah lagi dia akan lulus dari universitas Seoul, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih awal. Tapi dia tak mau mendahului Yunho yang sama-sama menyelesaikan pendidikan disini. Jelas Yunho lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, tapi jenjang pendidikan mereka setara.

"Kau hanya bisa mengganggu makanku pasangan aneh." Siapa lagi yang mengganggunya kalau bukan pasangan fenomenal EunHae. Hanya mereka sahabat Kyuhyun, dan hanya mereka yang Kyuhyun percaya.

"Aish~ padahal aku ingin memberi info menarik." Ucap Eunhyuk yang senang sekali bergosip. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri Kyu~ ada dilapangan kampus." Donghae yang biasanya tidak ikutan bergosip tiba-tiba juga merekomendasikannya juga?

'Ada apa ini?' Batin Kyuhyun penasaran

"Sudah jangan banyak berfikir dan ikut aku!" Eunhyuk menarik Kyuhyun paksa.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika sampai di lapangan, dilihatnya Yunho yang sedang berlutut didepan Seohyun sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin.

"Seohyun-ah, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Yunho tersenyum manis menatap Seohyun, terlihat yeoja itu tersenyum ambigu, matanya bergerak liar menatap orang disekelilingnya dan disaat itulah matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan hingga~

"Seohyun-ah."

"Ne?" Seohyun menatap kearah Yunho dan namja itu pun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Seohyun erat.

"Gomawoyo~" Seo mematung ditempatnya, bukan begitu maksudnya. Bukan!

Ditolehnya Kyuhyun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mundur kebelakang dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

Duduk diam diatap sambil memejamkan matanya, entah untuk alasan apa ia merasakan sakit yang begitu menyesakan dadanya. Seohyun! Sejak awal dia milik Yunho dan sampai akhirnya juga milik Yunho, hyung tirinya yang ia hormati. Semua salahnya dan ini yang harus ia terima, Seohyun bukan miliknya dimasa lalu, sekarang ataupun masa depan. Bukan! Kenapa Kyuhyun menangis? Belum siapkah ia menerima ini semuanya?

"Kau menangis?" Suara mengintrupsinya, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Dan secara refleks membelakangi orang yang mengagetkannya untuk sekedar menghapus airmatanya.

"Mianhae jika aku mengganggumu, aku hanya-"

"Ya, kau meng-" Ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti di tenggorokannya, untuk sesaat ia merasakan sesak yang lebih sesak dari tadi. Seperti dejavu~ ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana ia tak akan melupakannya.

"Mianhae~ aku tersesat. Bisakah kau menolongku untuk keluar dari sini?" dia menunduk takut, mengantisipasi jika namja didepannya ini memarahinya.

"Kau-"

"Yesungie~ Astaga ternyata kau ada disini. Kanginnie mengkhawatirkanmu." Leeteuk namja itu menarik Yesung dan menuruni anak tangga tanpa memperdulikan ada namja lain disana. Mungkin karena terlalu khawatir.

"Yesungie? Ternyata benar-benar dia!" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

.

"Yak! Leeteuk hyung~ kau tidak sopan eoh, disana masih ada orang dan kita meninggalkannya begitu saja." Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di lantai dasar, bibirnya dikerucutkan pertanda dia sedang sebal saat ini.

"Jinjayo? Nuguya?" Leeteuk tersenyum ala malaikatnya.

"Mollayo~ Aku tak mengenalnya, dia sedang menangis. Mungkin dia sedang patah hati!"

"Jadi penasaran siapa orangnya, apa di-"

"Yesung?" Kangin menarik tangan Yesung untuk membalik badannya, dan ternyata memang Yesung!

"Akhirnya kau temukan juga adikmu hyung~ Tapi dimana Kyuhyun yah?" Eunhyuk yang tidak sengaja bertemu Kangin ikut membantunya sekalian mencari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Hyung~ Apa sudah ketemu- Omo! Kau manis sekali Yesungie~" Belum Donghae melangkah kearah Yesung, ditariknya kerah baju Donghae oleh Eunhyuk.

Bug~ Pukulan mendarat dipunggung Donghae, siapa lagi pelakunya.

"Au~ Appo~"

"Rasakan~"

Dan pada akhirnya Yesung berteman dengan EunHae juga, Yesung datang ke Korea hanya sedang ingin liburan sekalian mengunjungi Hyung kesayangannya. Satu tahun lagi studinya di China akan selesai dan dia akan kembali ke negara asalnya Korea dan Yesung akan menetap disini.

.

"Hyukie~ Aku ingin menginap dirumahmu malam ini, bolehkah?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak orang yang membelakanginya.

"Aku bukan Hyukie~ dia baru saja- Oh~ bukankah kau namja yang menangis diatap tempo hari?" Tanya Yesung polos, dia tak menyadari wajah terkejut dari Kyuhyun.

"Hey~ apa aku salah? Mianhae~" Yesung menunduk,

"Ah~ kau benar, aku memang orang yang kau maksud. Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukan badan, membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan tersenyum. Untuk sementara, seolah waktu berhenti bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ kau mencariku?" Dan suara Eunhyuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterpesonaannya pada Yesung.

"Ah~ ne. Em~ Nugu?" Kyuhyun melirik kearah Yesung, meminta penjelasan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kenalkan, ini Tan Yesung dia adik kandung Kangin hyung. Kau taukan? Dia teman Leeteuk hyung. Aku mencarimu dua hari ini, kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja?"

"Mian, aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Apa persiapan pernikahan Yunho dan Seohyun? Ah~ pasti keluarga kalian sibuk sekali kan?"

"Berhentilah membahas mereka~ Manis, maukah kau makan ke kantin denganku? Aku akan meneraktirmu. Kajja!" Kyuhyun dengan paksa menarik tangan Yesung begitu saja.

Dari sinilah mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain, tapi sayangnya Yesung di sini hanya satu bulan. Masa libur kuliahnya telah berakhir.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" Kyuhyun mengantar Yesung ke bandara bersama yang lainnya.

"Ne, terima kasih untuk satu bulan yang indah bersama kalian semua. Ternyata seoul bukan tempat yang salah aku kunjungi."

"Jadi kau pikir hyung tak pantas dikunjungi?" Kangin merajuk di pelukan Leeteuk.

"Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan hyung~ dasar!" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Em~ Semuanya aku harus kembali ke China. Tunggu aku satu tahun lagi. Kyunnie~ aku akan kembali." Tiba-tiba pipi Yesung merona untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Annyeong~ pai pai."

Dan Yesung pun menghilang dari pandangan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Kyu~ Kajja kita pulang~ Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Yunho, kalau kau tidak datang Siwon ahjussi akan memarahimu." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat ditepisnya.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri, aku mau pergi. Anyeong~" Dengan cuek Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kyu~ Kyunnie~" Teriakan itu seolah hanya menjadi angin lalu.

.

2009

Satu tahun pernikahan Yunho dengan Seohyun berjalan baik-baik saja, hingga tanpa sengaja Yunho mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan Seohyun di taman belakang. Dan hancur sudah harapannya tentang kesucian cinta yang sudah ia percayai sejak dulu.

Ditariknya sang istri yang masih sedang berciuman mesra dengan sang adik angkat–Kyuhyun-

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dia melakukan kesalahan besar sekarang.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya.

"Hyung~ ini-"

Bug~ Satu pukulan mentah mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun

"Choi Yunho~" Seohyun hanya berteriak histeris, Yunho benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Hyung~ ini tak-"

PLAK~ Satu tamparan.

"Kau, dasar tidak tau diuntung. Aku mengijikanmu tinggal disini bukan berarti kau dengan seenaknya saja menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan istriku?" Yunho berteriak marah, dihempaskan tangannya yang tadi di gunakan untuk mencengkram tangan Seohyun.

"Maafkan aku hyung~ aku-"

"Pergilah! Jangan tampakkan wajahmu didepanku~ sampai aku memaafkanmu." Yunho memilih pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana Yunho selalu tidak bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun, meskipun ia sedang terluka karenanya.

.

"Choi Kyuhyun~ berhenti." Kyuhyun hendak melangkah keluar dari rumah besar milik hyung dan istrinya.

"Apa lagi Seohyun-ah? Ini semua salahku, kenapa aku masih saja termakan rayuanmu. Berhentilah!"

"Chagiya, jangan pergi. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, asal kau tetap disampingku meskipun tidak dirumah ini."

"Jangan gila Seohyun-ah, Yunho hyung begitu mencintaimu dan menyayangiku. Jangan pernah menghianatinya lagi." Kyuhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja, tak memperdulikan teriakan Yeoja cantik itu. Kyuhyun sakit, yah! Tapi dia bukan orang jahat yang tidak tau berterima kasih.

.

"_Kau bodoh, diusiamu sekarang tak pernah merasakan yang namanya wine?"_

Yesung masih mengingat kata-kata Eunhyuk yang terus mengatainya.

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Aku mampu meminum wine berapa pun itu~" Yesung meneguk gelas keduanya, sepertinya namja manis ini sudah mulai mabuk.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah nekat datang ke bar sendirian tanpa teman, terlalu marah karena Yesung tipe orang yang mudah ngambek. Padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya berada di Seoul. Tapi semua orang sudah meremehkannya.

Yesung berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi bar~ sepertinya dia ingin buang air kecil.

Bruk~

"Eh~ mau kemana manis? Kau sepertinya sudah mabuk berat?"

"Nugu? Nan?" Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu namja di depannya itu, oh Yesungie jangan membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur!

"Jangan membuatmu dalam fase membahayakan manis!" Namja itu dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk Yesung.

"Lepaskan bodoh! Aku~ uhuk~ Upssss~ hehhehe." Yesungie sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk.

"Lepaskan dia bodoh!"

Srek~ ditariknya tangan Yesung hingga tubuhnya berpindah tempat, Yesung hanya pasrah karena dia merasa tak berdaya. Alkohol menguasai dirinya.

"Benar ini kau Yesungie?" Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, setidaknya pendengarannya masih normal. Siapa yang memanggilnya semanis itu? Didongakkan kepalanya menghadap keatas melihat lebih jelas siapa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Neo? Kyunie?"

"Ah, manis sekali panggilanmu. Hey, kapan kau sampai ke Seoul? Dan si-?"

Yesung meletakkan jari mungilnya di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Mereka semua menyebalkan, jadi jangan bicarakan mereka. Uhuk~~" Yesung tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Mau bersenang-senang?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

.

Yesung lupa apa yang terjadi padanya, yang dia ingat adalah semalam dia mimpi indah. Entah mimpi apa itu, dan saat ia membuka matanya pagi ini entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing dan bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Appo~" Yesung mencoba bangun, tapi dia merasa sulit bergerak.

Srek~

"Eungg~"

Deg

'Ada suara? Nugu?' Yesung melebarkan matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya, melupakan rasa sakit diselatan tubuhnya.

"Kyu-" Yesung hampir saja berteriak sebelum ia menutup kedua mulutnya.

"Yesungie?" Kyuhyun yang baru sadar kehadiran Yesung juga ikut heran sebelum mereka berdua menyadari jika mereka dalam keadaan naked.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah besar keluarga Choi dengan kondisi kalut, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan semalam dengan Yesung. Oh tuhan! Kesalahan apa lagi yang ia perbuat sekarang? Ini benar-benar diluar rencananya. Bolehkah ia memutar waktu kembali?

"Bagus sekali kau, setelah membuat kesalahan kau berani pulang kerumah?" Yoona terlihat tak suka dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun barusan, ada perasaan terganggu ketika melihatnya. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan setiap perkataan Yoona membuatnya meledak, ditariknya lengan Kyuhyun dan menampar pipinya dengan keras

PLAK~

"Arggg~" Jerit Yoona sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat.

"Kau memang sebuah kesalahan dan sebuah kesalahan tidak pernah menunjukkan kebenaran. Kau-"

"Hahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar hingga membuat Yoona tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan? Lucu sekali takdirku?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, tidak ada yang salah dari kata-kata Yoona barusan. Ibu angkatnya itu sejak awal memang tak suka padanya dan Kyuhyun makin membuat ibu angkatnya itu membenci dirinya.

"Hentikan!" Suara Siwon menggema diruang tamu, membuat Yoona mendengus kesal dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Yoona tau, apapun kesalahan Kyuhyun, Siwon akan selalu membelanya. Itu yang membuat Yoona semakin marah.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Kenapa appa selalu membelaku? Aku hanya sebuah kesalahan yang harus dibuang appa."

PLAK~

Siwon menampar pipi Kyuhyun keras, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan Yoona yang masih berjalan menuju kamarnya berhenti, menoleh kebelakang dan menatap tak percaya –Suaminya menampar Kyuhyun-

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, dan minggu depan akan ku kirim kau ke Amerika. Tidak ada penolakan dan tidak ada bantahan." Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

.

"Yesung~ Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak mau makan dan sering mengurung diri dikamar sendirian. Apa yang terjadi padamu saat kau pulang pagi waktu itu?" Leeteuk menghampiri Yesung yang sedang mengurung dirinya.

"Yesung-ah~" Tiba-tiba EunHae memasuki kamar Yesung tanpa permisi membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ada apa Hyukie-ah?" Leeteuk berdiri menghampiri EunHae yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau ingat? Kyu..Kyuhyun teman kita… waktu dulu." Eunhyuk berusaha menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ne, Wae? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk mendahului, padahal Yesung ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Dia ke Amerika~ Dia dikirim Siwon Ahjussi ke Amerika." Donghae menimpali Eunhyuk membuatnya mempout bibirnya sebal.

"MWO?" Yesung, entah mengapa reaksinya begitu berlebihan membuat EunHaeTeuk menatapnya tak percaya.

.

**Lima tahun kemudian~ Tepatnya di bulan Desember 2014**

Yesung baru saja membersihkan cafenya, café yang diberi nama 'Mouse Rabbit' itu entah kenapa menjadi begitu ramai hari ini, padahal cuaca sangat dingin. Tapi memang biasanya menjelang natal tiba café ini selalu ramai. Meskipun baru berdiri empat tahun yang lalu, tapi café ini sudah maju pesat. Sepertinya karena campur tangan 'tuan Amerika' itu. Ketampanannya mampu membius para yeoja-yeoja untuk mampir ke cafenya. Memang dia bukan orang Amerika asli, tapi tinggal disana lebih dari lima belas tahun bukankah pantas untuk menyebutnya 'tuan Amerika'? Walaupun baru tinggal lima tahun di Korea selatan namun bahasa koreanya sudah sangat mahir sekarang. Bahkan mungkin sejak menginjakkan kakinya disini. Katanya, dia diajari teman barunya yang asli dari Korea.

"Eomma~" Yesung baru saja akan mendudukkan dirinya sebelum anak kesayangannya itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yak! Hyunie jangan memanggilku eomma, panggil Appa." Yesung memutar badannya menghadap sang anak kemudian mencubit hidung sang anak gemas.

"Appo~ Tapi kata Appa Amelika Hyun halus memanggil Eomma~" Hyunsung sang anak mempout bibirnya imut, oh astaga anaknya ini sungguh menggemaskan. Dicubitnya pipi Hyunsung gemas.

"Baiklah~ Appa akan bicarakan ini pada tuan Amerika." Yesung menggendong anaknya, "Sekarang kita pulang nh, dan Hyunie harus tidur selama perjalanan Arra?"

Hyunsung hanya memeluk leher Yesung sambil menganggukan kepalanya, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam pasti anaknya ini sudah sangat mengantuk.

Saat Yesung membuka pintu cafenya dilihatnya Kibum –sang tuan Amerika- sedang bersedekap menatap Yesung tajam.

"Mau aku antar pulang princess?" Kibum mengedipkan mata sebelahnya, sengaja menggoda Yesung. Dan yang digoda hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Racun apa yang kau berikan pada anakku? Jangan bawa budaya Amerikamu kepadanya tuan Amerika." Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kemudian melewati Kibum begitu saja.

"Aish~ ini sudah lima tahun dan kau selalu memanggilku tuan Amerika setiap kali kita hanya berdua?" Kibum menghadang langkah Yesung dengan berdiri didepannya.

"Terserah padamu tuan, jangan meminta anakku memanggilku eomma."

"Tapi kau yang melahirkannya bukan? Salahkah jika aku memintanya memanggilmu eomma?" Kibum membalik badannya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung.

Yesung berjalan hendak masuk kedalam mobil sebelum, "Satu lagi, jangan memintanya memanggilmu Appa. Aish~ kau menyebalkan!" tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Kibum, Yesung kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Kibum memilih berlari cepat agar bisa segera masuk kedalam mobil juga.

Blam~

"Wae~ kenapa Hyunsung tak boleh memanggilku appa?" Kibum bertanya antusias, menggoda Yesung adalah hobinya setelah sampai di Korea.

"Berhentilah bicara, aku mengantuk. Dan jangan berisik atau kau akan mengganggu Hyunsungku." Yesung memilih memejamkan matanya dan pura-pura tertidur.

Kibum tersenyum sesaat sebelum senyumnya memudar dan menyisahkan raut wajah dinginnya. Ini sudah tahun keempatnya menunggu~ menunggu Yesung yang tak kunjung membuka hatinya. Sebenarnya Siapa yang ia tunggu? Bahkan sampai sekarangpun baik keluarga dan dirinya tak tau siapa ayah biologis Hyunsung? Tapi Kibum tak pernah memperdulikan itu, yang dia tau Yesung adalah cintanya dan Hyunsung adalah bagian dari Yesung jadi Kibum juga akan menerima Hyunsung dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

'Mianhae Bummie-ah' Yesung bergumam dalam hati dan dia memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya yang lelah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyunsung yang ada di pangkuannya.

.

~A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun~

.

Bandara Incheon, meskipun ini sudah jam sebelas malam tapi sepertinya waktu tidak berlaku untuk tempat ini. Karena tempat ini tidak akan pernah sepi dari hilir mudik manusia. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Korea Selatan setelah lima tahun masa hukuman ia jalani. Baginya Korea tempat ia lahir adalah tempat yang paling ia rindukan dimanapun dia berada. Sebesar apapun kenangan buruknya disini, tempat ini adalah tempatnya.

Kyuhyun membuka kacamata hitamnya, senyum ambigu ia tampakkan. Dia bukan lagi Choi Kyuhyun lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia sudah berubah! Tidak ada lagi senyum lembut malaikatnya. Satu kata yang terus teringat olehnya 'Kau memang sebuah kesalahan dan sebuah kesalahan tidak pernah menunjukkan kebenaran.'

"Tuan~ Mobil anda ada di depan." Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"What your name?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ne?"

"Hahahaha, kau sexy sekali." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului yeoja itu tak memperdulikan tatapan bingungnya.

Pintu segera dibuka sesaat setelah Kyuhyun sampai didepan pintu, Kyuhyun memilih masuk kedalam diikuti yeoja yang tadi. Dilihatnya di kursi depan dekat Sopir ada mr. Jung –sekertaris sang Appa- yang sedang menganggukan kepalanya sebagai penghormatan.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun, mulai besok kau akan bekerja dengannya. Namanya Victoria Song, kau bisa memanggilnya sekertaris So-"

"Vicky, aku akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Antar aku ke apartemen saja, aku tak mau pulang." Kyuhyun memilih memakai kacamata hitamnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Mr. Jung hanya menghela nafasnya frustasi, 'Apa Amerika telah merubahmu?' Gumam mr. Jung dalam hati. Semua terjadi dimasa lalu sepenuhnya bukan salah Kyuhyun, dia tau itu. Meskipun Kyuhyun bersalah tapi setidaknya membuangnya ke Amerika adalah kejam.

.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai." Victoria mencoba membangunkan orang yang ada disebelahnya itu.

Tuan Jung memilih turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun sebelum mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Tuan muda Choi, kita sudah sampai. Atau kau mau kita pulang ke kediaman Tuan besar?" Dengan refleks Kyuhyun terbangun dan turun dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu, katakan pada Appa jika aku tak pulang kerumah. Vicky-ah bye bye." Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya, kemudian memakai kacamatanya dan memasukki area appartemennya.

"Hah~ Dia benar-benar tidak sopan!" Gerutu Victoria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memahami tingkahnya. Arra?" Gertak Mr. Jung

TBC

Annyeong~

Mianhae jika updatenya lama ne~ Nae lagi sibuk persiapan UAS, sudah diusahakan tapi selalu gagal menuangkan idenya. Dan mulai chapter depan ceritanya uda ditahun 2014 ne. hehehhehhehe. Dan bakalan maju ke tahun 2015 yang sebentar lagi datang.

Ottokeh? Mian kalau chapter ini mengecewakan lagi, tapi yang uda terlanjur baca dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejaknya.

Dan buat yang uda Review di Chapter 1, Gomawo~~~ Review lagi yah? Hehehhe

See you

Tebar Kiss bareng KyuSung


End file.
